Blue eyes
by Ali Sama
Summary: The sum of our experiences is who we are. We all have regrets. If only we could change the past. Then this world would be a better place. this is a starwarsstar trek crossover story. I need an EDITOR! ch1 and 2 revised.
1. Of wishes and Dreams

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fiction. The events portrayed within this fiction do not represent events or people in real life. Any similarity is pure coincidence. I, the author, give anyone who wishes to host this story, advance permission to do so, as long as they are not making any profit on it.

I the author, also acknowledge that outside my literal text, I do not own any of the respected properties which are represented within. They are copy written and trademarked by their respective owners. I thank them for creating such worlds, which not only give me great joy, but an opportunity to write and express myself.

Chapter I

"**Of wishes and dreams"**

A strange silence loomed across the transport ship, as it wormed through the higher plane of existence, known as hyperspace. The velocities which hyperspace allows, speeds the ship speeds across known space, are magnitudes greater then the fastest and best sub light drives would have taken centuries if not millennium, to cross a fraction of distances it traveled within seconds of elapsed time. Hyperspace is often described as a plane of existence, where one could observe the known universe, from the perspective of a tachyon. The discovery of hyperspace travel had revolutionized their galaxy, and inevitably transformed it into the melting pot it is today.

This fact meant little to the occupants, hidden within the secret areas of the ship, who had little hope left to hold on to. The once free, now slaves, meat for sale to the highest bidder. Their ship was taking a course which would lead out of republic space. This was done in order to avoid the ban of slavery, within the galactic republic. A rational mind might assume that cultures, which had the ability to cross the known galaxy within months, would have grown beyond such practices.

Such is life, cruel and unfair; the truth which every soul faces, hoping to overcome it. The fallen are many the successful few; Despite life's cruel and unfair nature, every once in a while, Life can also surprise you. In rare occasions, it can do something unexpected and wondrous, which affects more lives then quantifiable by the human brain.

In some cultures, there's a saying, "a dream is a wish your heart makes ". The slaves wished and dreamt, within the confines of their dark bleak cages. Desperate dreams, even knowing the futility of such dreams, a ray of hope still gleamed within their souls, despite their current situation. The only thing they had left to loose was hope, and that was a thing they clung on to. Their grip was slowly and surely, weakening. Reality settling in that no one knew of their peril, no one cared; no one had the power to save them.

They where wrong, for the dying wishes of an old man, having seen and experienced , pains and horrors, unfathomable by most; suffering of the heart, the soul, and of the body, mere results of his tortured existence. Still he knew that his suffering, his pains, his worst nightmares were insignificant to his crimes. He had sought redemption, to make up for his deeds. He did it for love, for family, for everyone he had hurt. For this he was paying a steep price, his life, yet he felt no regrets or remorse, since he would regain his ultimate prize, his soul. Falling into a deep sleep, one he knew would be his last, he dreamt.

Dreams of a better world, a different life, an existence, in which he had made the right choices. His family would be whole, and the atrocities he had committed in the misguided attempt to help the galaxy purged from the time line, a happy existence. This dream, a wish made within the last moments of his mortal existence. A wish so profound, so strong, so pure, that it traveled beyond time and space, transcending the mortal planes of existence. It was heard, by a being, which not only had the power, the will, but also the desire to grant it. Thus the path life had taken was changed, its destiny altered, its tracks derailed. The universe adapted, as it always does, proceeding to pave new tracks, on which to travel upon. The dawn of a new life, the dusk of the old.

The slaver's foot steps echoed throughout the hull, as he made his rounds, inspecting the cargo holds. The lumbering thunder of his footsteps, terrified Jayde, unlike anything she had heard in her short life. For one so young, she had seen a lot of tragedy. Her parents' death, being one of the bigger blows she had burdened. She held her knees tight, telling her self, that things will turn out better. At least she was not alone. An older woman with a baby, named Shimi, and her younger brother Keith, who had been with her when they were kidnapped, occupied their corner of the cell. Their cell being the cargo hold, as it was formally named. Keith, fortunately, was fast asleep, head resting on the knees of Shimi. In fact, if it was not for her, they would have been far worse off. Shimi was a kind and gentle soul; she acted as a surrogate mother, comforting them when needed. There where several others, scattered within the area, she could not make out, due to the lack of proper light, though she could definitely hear them. She could smell them as well. As the cargo hold lacked the proper accommodations, which even convicted criminals would have. It was hot, humid, and smelly. She was tired, uncomfortable and terrified of the life she is being forced live.

"Are you okay dear?" Shimi whispered kindly to Jayde, obviously concerned.

"No, not really," thinking, "How can anyone be!" looking down at the ground "in this place?"

"You have to have faith dear, I am sure there is a light at the end of this tunnel." patting her child's head, "for his sake and yours."

"How can you be so sure? How can you not feel fear?" fearful of the future, Jayde demanded.

"I do dear. . . The key is to not fight it, I acknowledge its presence then I let it pass." she motioned to her child again, "he gives me courage, he is destined for more, I can feel it."

"Ah," she shrugged nodding, in the hope that Shimi instincts where correct, "I wonder where we are headed?" She gazed at the walls in wonder.

"Probably Kessel" Shimi, replied frankly, "it is a place for such people." privily wishing that they make it safely.

The ship started shaking, brining panic to the rest of the slaves, who until then where very quiet. Voices of panic and queries of what was going on echoed throughout the hold.

"Calm down you pests," a voice was heard through the door, "it will be calm again soon enough; we are passing through the Maw. Now shut your traps!" he banged at the door, leaving the now quiet, yet more terrified group.

She heard a loud metallic noise, as if the door had been blown off its hinges. Panicky footsteps were heard as the crew scrambled to see what was wrong. She prayed, hoping it was not a collision with a real space object as this would certainly spell their doom. She whispered to her brother "are you okay squirt?"

"I' fine, stop calling me that, I'm not a child anymore, I'm eight years old" retaliated her brother Keith. "Isn't that right aunt Shimi," his eyes looking towards the women who's lap he had been sleeping in. Her child, a babe barely a few months old, was in his arms.

"Of course, you are a buckling young man," Shimi encouraged.

Blaster fire was heard as yells of panic from the crew echoed the room. Jayde was also starting to panic.

"Calm down young lady," Shimi's voice tried to relax her "at best we get rescued, at worst; we end up the property of another slave trader. We are not worth anything when we are dead..." the voice of reason, logical yet terrifying. The yells got louder as the fight seemed to be getting closer to their holding cells. This caused Jayde, to huddle close to Shimi, cuddling her brother, her tears running.

"You stronger then this Jayde MoonDreamer" Shimi encouraged. For the firs time in the few days which amounted to her capture, she felt comfort. A comfort she had only felt with her mother, who had died trying to stop the slavers form capturing her and her brother. The slave traders tended to go after the weak and it was generally unwise to walk alone, especially at the dark of night. These slavers where braver then most, however.

A thud was heard against the door, as a small bulge extruded the shape of a humanoid. A series of blaster sounds echoed again across the room, as the door's impression was pock marked with the evidence of the blasts. Whoever it was was defiantly dead, and bracing the door, making indentations in it. The thud of the dead person, was heard as a thick viscose material came oozing under the door.

"Eww" Shimi said as the blood, smelled an odd smell, "that is not human blood, everyone hold on to each other. I am sure we are going to meet our new masters"

The door cracked open, as light shown through the once dark cell. The slaves could finally see one another. Jayde looked up to the door. There was a man, He had obvious blaster marks on his body and blood stains across him. Human mixed with other varieties not uncommon in this part of the galaxy. This aside, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It reminded her of home, when she would look out the balcony and pretend she was a bird, flying among the sky. The wind would rush across her once long hair, making it flap like a flag. The memory quickly vanished as the new comer, came over towards them, as they where closest to the door.

"Don't hurt me" she begged as he grabbed her arm and unlocked her hands. "Thank you"

He seemed to say you're welcomed but she could not understand him. He pointed to the others and motioned to the key. She nodded and proceeded to unlock Shimi and her brother from the slaver collars. He then went outside and quickly disappeared.

"I wonder who he is?" inquired Shimi, who was unlocking the other slaves while Jayde held her baby Anakin, "whoever he is he can't speak standard, or any other language I have heard of."

"We need to call him something." Tim muttered as the man came back, he had a few blaster rifles and guns with him. Distributing them among the ones who where able to fight.

"I know," proclaimed Jayde "let's call him 'Blue Eyes'"

"Good as name as any" remarked another slave with a blaster in his "I'm Lorien, let's take over this tub and win our FREEDOM!" Cheers came from the rest of the slaves who where somewhat armed and ready to kick some tail. They ran out of the room, Blue eyes leading the way. They where headed to the control room. They encountered a few dead/dieing bodies along the way. Apparently the ship was lightly crewed as they never expected any resistance from the slaves nor an outsider.

They entered the pilot's compartment, where a man, lay, dead. His hands fallen near what appeared to be a switch.

"The force is with us, "exclaimed Lorien "he almost hit the self destruct"

"They all appear to be dead" came the voice of another man in the back, "we will sweep the ship to make sure"

Jayde looked concerned towards blue eyes, as he was loosening his footing.

"Here let me help you," said Shimi at their savvier, she helped him sit in the lounge, which was situated behind the pilot compartment. "Are you ok?" concern washing over her face as she noticed his bright sky blue eyes for the first time, a smile came on his face as he lay back closeting his eyes, resting.

"Someone get a medical kit, he appears to be severely hurt" ordered Shimi

"He is dead, more then likely, we need it more" complained the man.

"He saved our lives you ungrateful," yelled Jayde as her message got across. Shimi put 'Blue Eyes' in a laying position on the coach as she took off his top. She winced at the battle scarred body filled with blaster wounds and several cuts. "It looks bad, but "she noticed that the wounds where better off then they should be "it looks like their healing, rather fast too"

"What is he?" asked Lorien

"What ever he is He is 'Blue Eyes' our savior. He seemed in and out of consciousness as she asked talked to him. "Thank you for all your help, I'm Shimi, this is Jayde", this seemed to stir something inside of Blue eyes as he seemed to get the gesture. He spoke a single word before he went unconscious.

"Data?" asked Jayde "what is a data?"

"His name?" propositioned Tim.

"Thank you Data" echoed the voices of the once slaves, now free people.

The journey is far from over, as wishes, even when granted, never come without a price or without effort. Nothing in life is ever simple or easy. Life will give you a break, a sign of hope. To the ones bold and courageous enough this is all they need to make their wishes and dreams come true. For the others. The eternal damnation of doubt, fear and loneliness.

The ship, screaming through hyperspace, with the freed slaves, now its masters, journeyed to an undiscovered territory, as time and space began to rewrite itself.


	2. Of second chances

A meeting of chance a meeting of faith, both impact the lives they touch equally. The forces at work in the universe rarely give second chances, or grant wishes. If you find yourself given such a blessing, cherish it, embrace it. For it can be taken away as quickly as it was granted. For a commander Data, of the enterprise ncc1701-E, His life was about to change, with what would be the end, of his mortal existence.

Had he been human, he might have hesitated, and contemplated saving his own skin. He didn't even think, as he placed the portable transportation device on his captain, his father figure, Jean luc Picard, sending him safely to the enterprise. The last nanoseconds of his existence, he hoped that his cat spot, and her children would be taken care of and that his crew would live on without him, in a better world.

His mind started to grasp all the possibilities of existence, and grew beyond it's limits. He evolved, he changed. It was as if he was floating in a pool of energy, in a dream like state.

He opened his eyes, upon hearing voices, which turned a faces he recognized.

"Hello data!" the female said.

"Amanda?" his mind racing at the possibilities.

"I don't know how he got this far, it's inconceivable" a voice which he identified as the Q who had visit the enterprise quiet often "Especially for a mechanical being, Jean Luc could have reached it, but he held back".

"Data is special" Amanda declared.

"Yes, but he is stuck, he isn't fully ascended, as the primitives in the alterran realities like to call it. Ever talk to one of them? They think their all powerful because they changed their flesh bodies for ones made out of energy. What a bunch of crock. Did you also know that your reality is fiction to them?"

"Yes, there are a lot of realities which have the federation and it's galaxy as fiction." admitted Amanda.

"What do we do with him?" posed the young Q, the son of Q and Q.

"How about a test? One worthy of my teacher of the humanities"

"what are you thinking?" accused Amanda fully aware of Q's antics.

"Your project my dear Amanda, the wish you want to grant, I say we use him to help." proposed Q

"Good idea, do we give him his old body back?" asked the young Q.

"no, I say we also help him towards his dreams as well, since he will be instrumental in changing the course of one galaxy." quickly slipping "I also owe him one"

"Without his android abilities he is very vulnerable" pointed out Amanda.

"Please Amanda, I am more creative then to give him a plain human body," he snapped as data's soul convulsed and dissipated.

"It is done," Q declared.

"We should have briefed him on the mission" critiqued Amanda

"No, let him figure it out." seeing the face of Amanda turn into a frown " besides, it's more fun that way"

-

Data woke, he was laying down in a corridor. He quickly stood up, trying to figure out where he was.

"Curious, I can't seem to access my diagnosis subroutines," He walked what seemed to be a small freighter of sorts. He noticed a strange alien walking along the strange ship's corridor..

"Greetings, I seem to be lost." he said to the alien who's reactions was anything but friendly as he was grabbing for his weapon. Data quickly shortened the gap between them, grabbing the aliens arm, putting him in a hold.

"I am sorry, but It seems your not the cooperative type!" he Vulcan neck pinched the alien, putting him in a safe place. He then took what appeared to be a holster and a gun. He started to inspect himself. He was curiously dressed in what he would call, 20th century garb. A shirt, leather jacker, jeans, and sneakers. He heard a cry and yells from the adjoining room, in a strange language. He slammed the door open to find what appeared to be a male human who was chasing a semi clad female who ran towards him, with tears in her eyes. Upon further inspection he noticed that she had been abused, and with the shape of her clothes, the man had other intentions in mind. She also had a collar on her neck, which meant one thing 'Slave'.

The Male had noticed him, started yelling in some strange language, going for what appeared to be a weapon. Data didn't think as he drew his weapon and shot the man in the shoulder, the wound causing him to fall on the floor.

"Interesting," he noted "the weapon appears to be a plasma based, similar to early earth weapons but far more compact and advanced."

The woman was in shock, as he placed her on the bed. He proceeded to look for anything that would indicate a key. He didn't find one.

"Stay here" he said to her handing his weapon, "for your protection". She seemed to understand and kept the gun on the man, who was swearing. She shot him in the head, several times.

"I had hoped to not kill anyone," remembering his own incident with the man who had kidnapped him and his death, he understood. He saw an assortment of weapons, He picked what appeared to be a shotgun variant , with a pistol for his secondary weapon. He noted two cylindrical objects.

"strange," he pushed the button on one, a beam of energy raced up to form what appeared to be a blade. "Interesting". He deactivated the energy blade weapon and placed it on his belt, taking the other one as well. The woman had been more productive, it seems, as she had found the keys to the collar and freed herself. She handed the key to him seeming to thank him. He nodded moving towards the door.

"Lock it when i leave," he advised, opening then closing the door behind him. Hoping the earlier noise from the weapons did not attract any unwanted attention. He quickly walked across the hall, noting the two grunts who had found the body.

"damn" he cussed, getting the attention of the grunts, who turned and fired. He got hit in the chest by the blasts of hot plasma. He felt pain, this was new to him. He proceeded to fire back, getting a clear head shot on one, the other ducking for cover. He followed suit. Quick yells where heard, "there are more of them, I need to quickly put them down"

He jumped forward, faster then any human could, surprising the grunt who had called for backup. Using the metal box the grunt had used for cover for support, he did a flip over the it , while firing at the shocked slaver in the chest, putting him down. He heard noises of people, in the back ground.

"not too far away" he summarized. He went towards the noise as he saw a door. He pressed on the pad, finding it locked.

"whoever they are, their behind this door," He had to get to the other side. Inspiration hit him as he took out the energy blade Sword. A snap and a hiss, he cut the locking mechanism.

"Very useful" he placed the weapon back on his belt, as he tried to open the door.

"hmm. It appears i have also fried the opening mechanism" He decided to do it the old fashioned way, he placed his hands on the door and pulled it off it's hinges, making a tearing noise which echoed across the ship.

"oh oh" He sighed as he had obviously alerted more of the crew. He got hit in the back with two more of the energy weapon discharges as he turned towards the people firing at him using the door as a shield. He kicked the door at them, falling backwards, taking out his weapons in the same process fired on them. One was got shot in the gut, with the shot gun weapon, his stomach exploded, leaving. The other, who got hit in the nether regions, crawling away, rather painfully.

He went down the now open corridor when he realized he was in pain, this was unusual for him. He decided to ignore it and move on. Sneaking behind the boxes and other things placed in the area. He heard crys of people form behind one door, He found that the door was not electronically locked but was closed with a mechanical bar. He removed it and was to open the door but was promptly grabbed by a large alien and tossed into the wall. What ever this thing was, it was strong. It grappled data by the shoulders, trying to grab for his throat. Data came to the conclusion that with his physical condition and the strength of the alien, there was one thing he could do. He kicked it in the gonads, as the results where apparent, the aliens face turned a nice shade of pink as he started to let go. Using the alien as a stepping stool he jumped off of him pushing him to the door making a thud. Data slammed into the Alien in order to Immobelize it, as it appeard to be recovering, this made a deep indentation in the door.

This apparently was not enough as data went to the last resort, he picked up the guns and riddled the alien with holes. The alien fell with a thud as his blood started oozing out on the floor filling the area with it's stench. He forced the door open, discovering the dark, occupied room. The room reeked of human feces and unwashed people. He saw a young girl, next to an older woman, holding a new born child, and another child huddled together. He put his weapon aside .

"It is ok I am here to help" He brought out the electronic key, he had stashed in his pocket and opened the young girl, who appeared to be surprisingly healthy, for the living conditions they where enduring. She said something, he didn't understand as he grabbed her arms, unlocking her slave color. She said seemed to thank him.

"Your welcomed" he sighed as he gave the key to her pointing to the others, then motioning to the key. She seemed to understand as he quickly left the room.

"We need weapons" he told himself, as the pain was getting to him. He found the bodies of the slavers and took what he could carry, rushing back to the room. He handed the the few he thought would be able to help the weapons he had scavenged. The slaves cheered as they followed him, a loose battalion of troupes, headed out to fight for their freedom.

The route took them to the heart of the ship, or what he would refer to as the bridge, there where a few bodies, some dead, others dieing along the way. They lead into what appeared to be a lounge, the door was open and he could see what appeared to be a bridge area, it was more like a cockpit of a runabout then a starship. The slaves went inside and where obviously happy about something.

Data's head started to spin as he was loosing footing. The older woman he had freed helped him sit down on one of the couches in the lounge. She seemed to ask if he was okay, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know. None of his self diagnostic programs where working. He had no clue as to what was happening. She seemed to bark and yell at the others who brought what seemed to be medical equipment. He being and Android would not need such things, he was puzzled at the action. The older lady helped him lay down as she took off his top. She looked at the injuries he had suffered with worry and slight surprise. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, as he was familiar with sleep, he knew what it felt like.

She seemed to say something then pointed to herself "Shmi" then to the young girl "Jayed" , he understood the gesture and spoke a word, his name "Data" as he slipped into what he knew to be as sleep.

What would follow would change the course of events. Time was derailed, all due to the wishes of an old dieing man, forty even years in the future. It was a new beginning, a new hope, a course that hopefully would lead to a better future. But nothing is given on a silver platter. One must earn true happiness.


End file.
